Selcouth
by MrLibrocubicularist
Summary: selcouth (adj.) unfamiliar, rare, strange and yet marvellous. /1886 drabbles
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Amano Akira, not me. This is written for the sole purpose of writing and not for profit.

**NOTE: **Alphabet drabbles about 1886. Though the theme is not going to be on sequence. Your thoughts?

**WARNING: **OOC-ness, TYL, 1886, bad attempt at humour, content not suitable for children.

**SUMMARY: **_selcouth (adj.) unfamiliar, rare, strange and yet marvellous._

\--

_apodyosis_

_\--_

She inwardly shivered as she felt his piercing gaze raking her body. Biting her lower lip, she swallowed back a whimper and tried to focus on what the storm guardian was saying, fighting the urge to fidget under his heated scrunity. The brunette seamstress/agent mentally cursed him. For someone who was apathetic, he surely know how to make her squirm with a simple gaze and make her feel all bothered. And hot.

She sighed and turned her head to cast a glance at him at the very back, looking away instantly as their eyes meet. She was sure her face was absolutely red._ Why was he looking at her like that?_

Granted, they haven't seen each other for two weeks because she was sent on a mission _but really, in a meeting?_

Looking at the papers on her hands, now slightly crumple due to her tight grip on them, she pretended to read the content. Trying and utterly failing to ignore the subtle yet hungry looks he sent her way.

Later, after the meeting was adjourned and she was walking towards her room, she was not that surprised when a pair of strong arms grabbed and carried her towards the opposite way.

~_fin~_

_apodyosis- the act of mentally undressing someone_


	2. chapter 2

**D****ISCLAIMER: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me.

**WARNING: **OOC-ness, TYL, 1886, bad attempt at humour, content not suitable for children.

\--

_eccedentesiast_

When the small animal announced his engagement with the Sasagawa girl during one of the infamous Vongola parties (which he unwillingly attend), his slate eyes subconsciously drift towards the brunette herbivore who harboured a not so secret feelings for the 10th Boss of Vongola. He didn't understand why he sought her out but the urge to do so clawed on the back of his mind, he can't help but scan the crowd until his eyes landed on her form.

Standing near the mini stage, there she was, looking beautiful in a purple dress that hugged her petite figure, perfectly accentuating her curves, and a pair of wide chocolate-coloured eyes that looked suspiciously glassy before it was masked with a beaming smile.

He couldn't help but arched a brow at her direction. Shouldn't she be crying? Or upset? The man she loved since she was fourteen was getting married, why was she smiling?

He curiously watched as she ran towards the small animal's mate and engulfed the female in a hug. He saw her leaned and whispered on the girl's ear before the two erupted onto laughter. Intrigued, he continued observing her, interacting with everyone with a smile, throughout the night from the dark corner he occupied; fascinated yet puzzled by her ability to hide her pain behind a smile.

~_fin~_

_eccedentesiast (n.)- someone who hides pain behind a smile_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cheiloproclitic_

She knew from the very start that she had her own quirks. Her oddities that made her stand out from the normal crowd and while she accepted her own eccentricity (she loved herself, you know), she was often stunned by her own weirdness. Like, right now.

Glaring at the innocent folder in front of her, her fingers twitched as she fought the need to hit her head with it. She didn't exactly care what the others would think of her (they all know she had her moments, they had it too) but it was bad to interrupt Gianini-san from his report about the progress of the boxes. Not to mention, she might get kicked out from the meeting and she can't have that. She finally found her place in the family as the cryptographer slash mechanic; she can't be left out just because she can't stop thinking how tempting and kissable his lips were. How it would feel against hers; was it soft as it looked like? He really had nice lips. She wondered how it looked like after one passionate round of osculating. It will probably turn because of all the nibbling she will--

She frantically shook her head, hands cupping her burning cheeks while trying to dispel the impure thoughts running in her head. _Those were not thoughts of a pure maiden! _She mentally chided herself, face beet red.

Unnoticed by her, the others sent her confused yet amused looks, some looked concerned (namely Tsuna) while few looked a bit annoyed (e.g Gokudera) while one certain man glanced at her passively, a ghost smirk on his face.

_~fin~_

Cheiloproclitic (adj.) - being attracted to someone's lips or mouth


End file.
